Encanto
by StarTraveler
Summary: The Simon and Raphael scene I wish we'd gotten in last night's episode.


Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: I practically squealed when I saw Raphael in Simon's room, and the outfit he was wearing, especially those tight leather pants. Here's how I wished the scene could've gone. Unbeated.

***  
Nightfall had finally arrived and Raphael made the trip to Simon's house.

Why do I put up with him? Any other leader would've killed him, cast him out to fend for himself, or kept him but find ways to make eternity hell.

But then any other leader didn't have a Shadowhunter ready to destroy him if anything happened to said vampire.

I should call one of my friends from one of the other clans to take him in, but Simon's constant babbling and finding trouble definitely would make him a lot of enemies.

And Raphael hated himself because he'd always wonder how the fledgling was faring.

Raphael hated himself for caring.

For a long time he'd been closed off and protected, and one human hurricane had caused a massive upheaval.

***  
Just then Elaine Lewis opened the door and a look of relief and concern came on her face.

"Raphael, this is a surprise but it's not a good time to talk to Simon about the band."

Raphael pretended to look surprised, "Elaine, please tell me what's wrong?"

She burst into sobs and flung her arms around his neck, it took all of Raphael's instincts not to hiss and bare his fangs.

The living were so exhausting and freaking emotional.

Raphael awkwardly embraced her, "I think it would be better it we went inside."

Elaine looked mortified but it got her to quiet her crying a bit and release him.

He gently put a hand on her lower back to guide her to the couch.

"Please tell me what's going on Elaine, hopefully you're still comfortable confiding in me like that night in the cafe."

That worked, and she started talking, her voice trembling.

"I think my Simon has joined a cult or having a mental breakdown, I found him eating a rat!"

Just then Simon came out, "You're here finally," In his typical high strung manner.

Raphael smiled at Elaine, "I'll get to the bottom of everything I promise."

She smiled gratefully and Raphael followed Simon into his room and the door was closed for privacy, the room was now in darkness.

Although both could see just fine.

Simon went into one his tirades on how Raphael should've gotten him blood sooner somehow.

Hard to be useful if I was burned into a crisp, Raphael thought full of scorn.

"And now mom more than likely wants to send me to the looney bin, I can't handle having her fear me or if she started loathing me."

"Another mess you want me to clean up," Raphael finished.

"Yes, I swear I'd really appreciate it," Simon replied awkwardly, but it was obvious he meant it.

"I could but you would have to do something for me first," Raphael told him.

"What?" Simon said, his voice breaking nervously.

"Move back to the Dumort," At Simon's look of shock and protest, "So I can keep a better eye on you, but this time around you need to take your training seriously."

"I will but the clan..."

"You helped catch Camille so that impressed them, coming back will show them you want to fully atone."

Raphael stepped closer, he still couldn't figure out why he liked invading Simon's personal space so much.

"Also I'll tell them you're being punished, that I've forbidden you from contact with your mother and restricting your contact with the Shadowhunter."

Raphael circled him slowly, "Of course you and I will know the truth, you should be grateful, and others wouldn't remotely be so kind."

"I understand and I agree."

Raphael gave his signature smirk, "I'll go deal with Elaine," at Simon's worried face Raphael added, "With encanto, as of tonight I promise she'll be under my protection as well."

Simon looked relieved and Raphael walked out into the hallway to find Elaine standing at the end, nervously holding her phone.

"Bad news?" Raphael asked.

"I called Simon's doctor earlier but he hasn't gotten back to me, did you find out anything from Simon?"

Raphael came closer and gently took her right hand, "Elaine, I need you to look at me."

Elaine was already in the thrall of his eyes, "Simon has caught a very bad flu, it's from his time on tour, but he'll be just fine."

Raphael let go of her hand but kept his gaze on her, "You have no memory of Simon eating a rat, and you were freaked because you saw one running around."

She nodded, still in thrall which showed the encanto was working, Raphael had been trained by one of the best when he first joined the New York clan.

"Simon will be telling you he's moving back in with me so I can look after him, you'll know it's for the best and will feel no fear."

Raphael stepped away and blinked his eyes which freed Elaine back to herself and she blinked.

Then she grinned, "Raphael, thank you for coming here to help me out once again."

"Simon is an important part of my life and so are you." They turned as Simon came into the hall.

"I need to get packing," Simon told her quietly.

"Don't sound like you're breaking my heart monkey, you're not, I'm happy you'll be with Raphael."

She grinned at Raphael, "We really need to have that dinner sometime."

Raphael smiled, "I'll be glad to once Simon is completely well."

He turned to Simon, "I'll keep Elaine company while we wait for you."

He led Elaine to the living room and they sat together until Simon appeared.

After Simon embraced his mom, he and Raphael left the house.

"I'll wait outside werewolf territory while you gather the rest of your things, and I'm sure you'll want to see your friend."

Simon nodded, "Thanks Raphael."

"I like to think of this as a brand new type of beginning."

***  
AN: That 50 shades commercial with Izzy, Raphael, and Simon, I was torn between fanning myself and covering my eyes because it was too hot. But I keep wondering just what the purpose was?

Also I'm not sure whether I should leave this as a standalone fic or put it in the same universe as my fic Boyfriend Alibi.


End file.
